The Cold War: Demigod Style
by countingmoons
Summary: The Demigods of Camp Halfblood get in a snowball fight!
1. Chapter 1

One winter morning at Camp Half Blood, Nico di Angelo looked out the window of the Hades Cabin and cursed in Italian. The entire camp was covered in at least a foot of snow. Cold, white, wet, sparkly, annoying snow! Grumbling to himself he pulled on his clothes, grabbed his sword, and went to get some breakfast.

As soon as he stepped outside something cold and wet slammed into his face. Nico wiped the remains of the snowball out of his eyes and looked for his attacker.

Wham! Another blob of slush hit him squarely in the chest, soaking his aviator jacket. This time he caught a flash of curly hair turning the corner of the Hades Cabin. Only one person at Camp was stupid enough to attack him twice. "Valdez!" Nico yelled.

Nico caught up with the son of Hephaestus outside the Demeter Cabin. Leo was laughing hysterically. "Man, that was so awesome! You should have seen your face!" he yelled.

Nico grinned evilly. "Oh, you're not going to like attack me or anything, are you?" said Leo, nervously realizing the possible consequence of his actions.

"No," Nico was still grinning evilly. "As long as I get to attack Percy!"

Less than a minute later the two boys were waiting outside the door of the Poseidon Cabin and Leo was showing Nico his extremely awesome new snowball-making machine. The contraption was about the size of a loaf of bread and made of several confusing Celestial Bronze levers, buttons, and gears.

A few moments later the door opened and Percy stepped out. Bam! Bam! Startled, Percy drew Riptide and lunged about wildly. Leo and Nico erupted into laughter. Fast as lightening he scooped up handfuls of snow and flung them at the other demigods. "Snowball fight!" someone yelled. They were all laughing when Annabeth came over in the midst of their epic battle.

"Wham!" A snowball hit her in the face. She stood perfectly still and wiped the slush out of her eyes. Then, she began throwing snowballs back at the boys. Within minutes Piper and Clarisse had joined the battle and it had dissolved into a girls vs. boys snowball fight.

"What in Zeus's name is going on here!" The teenagers had not noticed Chiron approach. He stamped his hoof against the snowy ground.

"That is enough!" he said, his voice ringing clearly through the freezing January air. "You are trained warriors not squabbling siblings! A snowball fight, boys versus girls will take place on the cabin commons. I will referee. You have fifteen minutes to prepare strategies, forts, and snowballs. Begin."

The teenagers were stunned but delighted. The two teams immediately raced to opposite sides of the commons and began to work.

On the girls side Annabeth immediately began to give orders. Clarisse dragged bronze shields from the supply shed and leaned them against each other making a tunnel shaped sort of like a triangular prism, but with circular panels. They then proceeded to bank snow along the sides and on top of it creating a high, thick wall in the shape of a semicircle with a convenient hiding place for snowballs.

On the boys side Leo was the one in charge. Percy used his powers over water to shift massive amounts of snow and then cover the wall in ice. Nico set up the complicated machine Leo had created and started making ammunition. When the time was up there were two walls roughly 30 yards apart. Both were vaguely semicircular in shape and about three and a half feet high.

Chiron stamped his hoof against the now firmly packed snow of no man's land. "If you are hit you are out! Last demigod standing wins for their team. Begin!" he shouted.

The boys primed the catapult and launched the first snowball. The girls flattened themselves against the wall of their fort. Clarisse clenched her fist around a snowball and readied herself to leap up and throw it, but Annabeth stopped her.

"Wait a second," she whispered. Another snowball flew over the wall and exploded. Then two more came flying the second narrowly missing Piper. Annabeth seemed to be doing calculations in her head. After a moment she began to speak.

"Alright it takes 2.7 seconds two prime and reload the catapult which gives us very little time to get up, aim, and throw the snowball while still getting down in time to not get hit."

"So what's the plan wise girl?" said Clarisse gruffly.

"Actually, I have an idea," Piper offered.

After a few return volleys that clearly missed their mark the snowballs from the girls' side began to fly harder and faster. From a well-concealed peephole in the wall Percy noticed odd, almost imperceptible marks being inexplicably created in the snow. Well, inexplicable if you didn't know Annabeth had an invisibility hat. He whispered to Leo who changed the direction of the catapult's aim and launched. The snowball hit its target perfectly, knocking the hat off Piper's head and hitting her squarely in the eye. To his shock, Percy could already see a purple bruise forming.

"Ow," Piper groaned, "ow, ow, ow."

"She's pretty… I mean she's hurt," said Nico, who had the least experience with Piper's unique abilities. Without further ado he swung himself over the wall and went over to help her.

"Nico, no!" shouted both of the guys at once but it was two late. Both Annabeth and Clarisse were already over the wall launching snowballs at the enemy. Within seconds all three of the boys were out.

"The girls are the victors!" shouted Chiron as Piper got up, completely unharmed.

"You should remember next time that Annabeth can manipulate the Mist," she said.

"And that Piper can charmspeak," said her friend.

"You know Annabeth you're pretty good at building stuff." Leo had a maniacal grin on his face. We should work together some time." His eyes lit up and his hands started smoking. "I have an idea! But, I need to borrow your phone." Once Annabeth had responded to his odd request Leo punched in a number.

"Hey Jason," he said over the phone. "Get Hazel and Frank over here now! Greek vs. Roman snowball fight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! I was really busy and just not feeling inspired. Constructive criticism is welcome! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or Frozen.**

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," muttered Piper to Leo as they stood atop half-blood hill. Their Roman friends had arrived via Hazel's shadow travel powers **(A/N I don't actually think Hazel can shadow travel but lets just pretend she can.)** and were standing at the base of the hill. Leo shot a glance down at Hazel and Frank, a couple now, talking to Percy and Annabeth. Jason had brought along Reyna and for some reason Octavian, and they just looked curious, gazing avidly at the cabins, sword arena, and Big House.

Piper still looked worried, "I mean, Percy said that the Romans can build an entire war fort in a day! What do you think they're going to do with five people in twenty minutes?"

Leo looked slightly less confident but still said, "Come on Pipes, do you want to build a snowman?" Piper punched his arm. "Do not quote that movie at me," she ordered, but she was smiling.

Ten minutes later Coach Hedge, the only person available to referee since Chiron had to teach archery class to the Ares cabin, yelled into the megaphone that Leo had unwisely given him for Christmas.

"Alright cupcakes listen up! Here are the rules that Chiron insisted that I enforce: you will have twenty minutes to build ammunition and forts, and devise strategies! The teams will be Greek vs. Roman because Valdez helpfully pointed out that that will be the most violent! I am required to say that non-snow related fighting would result in a penalty. Magical powers and items are allowed! Begin!"

With that Jason, Reyna, Octavian, Hazel, and Frank ran to one side, and Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, and Leo ran to the other.

Annabeth stood at the top of a hill and smiled, the terrain was perfect. They had flipped a coin for higher ground and the Greek team had won, meaning that their fort was currently being constructed at the top of a moderately steep, rocky slope with a frozen stream running down the side of it. The Roman fort was being constructed at the base of the hill. At least, Annabeth hoped it was, since the snowstorm Jason had summoned made it nearly impossible to see anything.

She turned around to watch her team assemble their fort under Leo's instruction. Nico had raised several skeletons to make snow bricks, Percy was using his water powers to move yet more snow and cover the fort in ice, and Piper was making snowballs.

Twenty minutes later the Romans were ready. Their fort was built into the hillside, using some of the huge boulders as part of the walls. They'd sprayed water from the creek on the hill above them to make it harder for the other team to reach them and, parts of the fort even had a roof studded with long icicles to defend against the catapults Leo had surely built.

Their plan was simple, Jason would keep up the snowstorm to decrease visibility while Reyna and Octavian kept the Greeks occupied. Hazel would shadow travel herself, Frank (in the form of an arctic fox), and several snowballs to the back of the hill where Frank would turn into a polar bear and they would charge the fort from the open back. It's perfect, thought Reyna.

At the beginning of the fight, Jason was ready, crouched in a rocky crevice about half way up the hill; close enough to keep the snowstorm completely surrounding the Greek fort without making visibility difficult for his own team. Even through the cloud of swirling snow Camp Half Blood's fort gleamed like a star, a huge semicircle of snow coated completely in ice, thanks to Percy's water powers.

Coach Hedge sent out a piercing blast from his megaphone and the Enemy fort began firing snowballs from over their wall with quick precision. He did his best to deflect as many as possible with storm winds, but they just kept coming. How could the Greeks know where to aim without being able to see?

"Hey Jason," he almost got whiplash turning around as Annabeth took off her invisibility cap and smashed a snowball into his face.

Hazel was worried when the storm died. She and Frank were crouched behind a cluster of boulders, looking up at the back of Camp Half Blood's fort. Annabeth wasn't there but Percy and Nico were building snowballs, and a few feet away Leo and Piper were firing catapults.

She nodded to Frank and he threw the first snowball, hitting Piper neatly in the center of her back. Startled, Nico's defenses were slow as he raised a wall of black stone to cover his remaining teammates. It worked, but not before Hazel's snowball hit him in the leg. Hazel and Frank were about to celebrate their victory when a snowball slammed Frank in the shoulder.

Sadly, he turned into a polar bear and wandered back down the hill while Hazel shadow traveled back down to the Roman encampment. Things were not going well. Jason was out, and so was Reyna, though on the bright side, before her elimination, Reyna had managed to eliminate Annabeth. Octavian was stewing when something bizarre happened.

Leo yelled and sent a flash fire down the slope, melting the snow, which quickly refroze in the frigid air. This was odd in itself but then came Percy, sledding down the hill on a war shield, spinning, screaming and launching snowballs in a totally Percyish fashion.

He managed to hit Octavian, but Hazel ducked, launching her own snowball and miraculously hitting him in the ribs. Now it was just Hazel and Leo facing each other from opposite sides of the hill.

Never one for subtly, Leo charged down the slope, snowball in hand, screaming like a maniac. Hazel raced to meet him waiting for him to come, when he was almost on top of her she dove sideways into his shadow. As he looked around, confused, she reappeared behind him and smacked a snowball into the back of his head.

She smiled, "Romans win."

**A/N: So, that was the last chapter since it's only a two shot. I might make a sequel if I get any ideas (hint hint).**


End file.
